Jace Bradley Styles
Name: Jace Bradley Styles Age: 17 1/2, Born on April 2. Strengths: Archery, Hand to Hand Combat, Tracking Weaknesses: Closed Spaces, Holding Grudges, Loyalty Personality: Jace is a quiet guy. He talks to nobody and prefers keeping everything to himself. He may seem cold at first, but slowly as you get to know him better, will he soften. Jace is a nice guy who puts everyone in front of him and is really protective. He kind of is considered a mysterious and dark person, but its because of his past. He misses his mother a lot and even if he passed the grieving stage, he misses her to death. Jace is neutral to death. He knows it will come sooner or later, but would rather be it later than sooner. He's a type of guy that likes to have his fun, but later on denies it. Don't mess with him or he'll be your worse nightmare. History: Jace's mom, Delilah, was a Daughter of Apollo and great-great-granddaughter of Mercury, giving her a really bubbly, happy and outgoing. Jace's Father, who went by the name Louis (Lou-ee), caught her eye and she caught his during a Halloween Party. Something of his cold and badass attitude lured her to him. They got to know each other for the rest of the party, but before the party ended, they had sex. From that night, Jace was created. What Delilah felt for Louis was merely an interest, not love. The next morning, when Delilah woke up in her friend's apartment (The party took place there), naked and sweaty, the first thing she saw was a note, bracelet, ring and two daggers, instead of Louis. She immediately grabbed the note and read it. It basically said who Louis truly was, that she was probably pregnant, how the weapons worked and what to do. Delilah already knew what to do if she was pregnant, as she was a demigoddess herself. Delilah went through the pregnancy alone, as her mother was dead, her family cut all ties with her and her father couldn't help. Her closest friends visited her all the time, though. On one of those visits, her water broke. Panicky, Skylar, the friend that was visiting her, had to call her mom, who was a doctor. Skylar's mom indeed came and helped Delilah give birth, as she cared for the young woman like a daughter. Anyways, after a few hours of cussing, pain, laughter and fainting (From Skylar), Baby Jace was born. Jace's childhood was a happy one. Delilah found a job as a model, so after signing a contract, she began gaining lots of money. Rapidly. Delilah's model friends visited whenever they could, showering Jace with lots of gifts. Jace always took an interest sports. Especially football and basketball. You could always find him in the basketball court or the football field, where he practiced with a coach his mom hired for him. When Jace turned 7, Delilah was diagnosed with cancer. Jace understood what was going on, but didn't fear. He knew death would always be there. The only thing Jace feared was that her mom would die in a painful way. Two years later, Pluto was busy with some mortal when he received a prayer. It was from Delilah, a woman he had done nine years before, she was in her death bed in a hospital. Pluto then sent a death nymph of his to collect his son and take her to one if his priests. The fates had cut Delilah's string by the time the nymph arrived. The death nymph found a grieving Jace. The nymph introduced herself as Lily and used the excuse that she was visiting a sick friend and helped Jace through his grief, trying to convince him that Delilah was in a better place. She then explained that there was a man, her friend's uncle was lonely and needed company. Jace agreed to stay with him, though nobody could replace his mom. A few days later, he was with his new guardian. He had already been informed by Pluto of his situation and he'd make sure he was fully trained before she got attacked. That's basically how he lived until he turned 12. He then found out who he really was. When he came back from school at 4, he was greeted by Oliver & Lily (who had stayed to watch over her) they explained that Roman Gods were real, who they really were, about Camp, how his weapons worked, and well... everything except who his father was. They then told him a demigod would be coming three times a week to help him train until he went to camp. For the following year, he trained for 10 hours, 3 days a week. By the time twelve months passed, he was pretty damn good with a sword. While he walked in the woods, he was attacked by a hellhound. Frowning, he pressed her ring, sword appearing. The hound lunged and he dodged. He then swung his sword across it's neck and stomach, turning it into dust. After a year of more training, he was attacked by a fire-breathing horse. Summoning his shield and sword, he began dodging, avoiding becoming a human torch. Every time the horse tried to burn him, he used his shield. When there was an opening, he lunged and swung his sword across it's legs and neck, slicing it's head off and turning it into dust. Training then continued. A year later, he was attacked by a harpy in his backyard. Throwing his daggers at the thing's wings (thanks to the training she underwent), he injured them badly, probably prohibiting it from flying. He then lunged and swung his sword across it's chest, legs and arms, tuning it into dust. After this, the trainer thought he was a very well trained demigod, so training no longer continued. He did get a training session once a month, though. A year after that, he was attacked by a flock of stymphalian birds on his way home. Luckily, he was on a train station, so he simply boarded it and was soon on his way back home. A year after that attack, a hound attacks him. Using his shield, he dodged every attack and made his own with his sword. He swung the sword across the thing's neck and stomach, turning it into dust. Six months later, he was attacked by two hellhounds, when all of a sudden he was knocked out cold and taken to the Wolf House. When he awoke, he proved how worthy he was and was claimed by his father, as well as given his SPQR tattoo. Weapons: Jace has a midnight black ring with a silver skeleton in the middle, which if pressed, a Stygian Iron Sword named "Θάνατος Κομιστής" appears in his hand. He also has a bracelet from his father which is pure black with skeletons appearing and disappearing. That bracelet has a small button, which if pressed, turns into a IG shield with the following words engraved in it: "Ο θάνατος είναι αναπόφευκτος, ούτε δίκαιη ούτε και είναι η ζωή." He also has a midnight black bow and quiver full of arrows (Half Stygian Iron, Half IG) in case he doesn't want to use his sword and shield, and for long distance fights. Fatal Flaw: Holding Grudges Godly Parent: Pluto, King of the Underworld and God of Riches Affiliation: Second Cohort Centurion in Camp Jupiter. PUPPY!.jpg MiSexyOneDirection.jpg Watt.jpg Category:Demigod Characters Category:FizzyMalik' Category:Roman Characters Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Male Characters Category:Zayn Malik Category:Jace Category:Bradley Category:Styles